cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos
Neos is the leader of Neon. History Neos was born on 81:200352 as the oldest of three brothers, the others being Raziel and Astro. Neos spent much of his childhood away from the family, going to study at elite schools. However, despite this, he still tagged along when, in 200390, Raziel decided to go on a mission to find the center of the Universe. He joined Raziel's crew as the chief engineer on their ship, the Hydrogenic. After three marins, the three brothers had a falling out, and all three scrambled to be the first to the center of the Universe, each one also forming their own countries (Neon, Razon, and Astron, respectively) so they could claim it. Neos, going on his superior knowledge of technology, built a near replica of the Hydrogenic, known as the Deuterionic, and set off in hot pursit of Raziel, who kept control of the Hydrogenic, and was therefore in the lead. Despite Raziel's lead, the Deuterionic had a superior navigational computer, as well as a newer Spectral Gravatational Mapping machine, which allowed Neos to see the starting point of all redshift. Therefore, while both Raziel and Astro struggled with periodic malfunctions, Neos' journey was reletively uneventful. However, despite this, Raziel managed to arrive first at their destinaion, the Vatruxies Galaxy. Neos, by far, had control of the most territory, including numerous valuable mining asteroids. When Raziel declared war on Deron in the Deron-Razon War, Neos was known to say "Raziel, you know you'll lose this war." numerous times to his brother. To prove his point, he allied himself with the Easton Alliance, which included Deron and Andron. This was insturmental in the formation of SkyClan. Neos also created the Central Powers, an alliance between Neon and Astro's Astron, to put further pressure on Razon to quit the war. It was during this time that Neos adopted Astro's new form of government: the Tenocracy, which eventually became the perferred form in the Central Powers. In 200409, Raziel's cousin Angel arrived with her own squadron (Angon) and requested permission to base it with the rest of the Central Powers. Her request was granted, and Angon became the only non-Tenocracy in the Central Powers. Neos was insturmental in doing this, as he had the most territory to donate to the new group. Personality Neos is very analytical, usually looking to facts and figures to make decisions. He has above-average knowledge in many areas, and has a high I.Q. Like all other citizens of the Central Powers, he wears a visor that protects his eyes from the intense radiation of the center of the Universe. He is well known for being the one who invented the visor. He has personalized his with a large yellow Neon insignia on it's left side. Love of the C-Fighter Neos has been known to say that the Deron War Craft C-Fighter is perhaps the best fighter craft ever built, and shows it by using Neon's C-Fighter-only armed forces well. It is also known that he had a major role in bringing back the C-Fighter as the T-Fighter. Category:Neos Category:Neon